Talk:Flauros
Quote: "Killable by: 2 characters level 75; 1 character level 70" hmmmm... She 23:42, 24 May 2007 (CDT) I see, said the blind man to the deaf dog. I removed the entire line until someone can replace an accurate killable by. I'm sure any lvl75 job can solo it though by its level. -- 05:22, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Looks to me like they intended to say "2 characters level 70; 1 character level 75" and got it backwards. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 10:23, 1 March 2008 (UTC) duo/solo Adding to my above comment, I just camped and soloed it as lv75 war/thf.. Was farming my ninja ni enfeebs off tonberries when I decided to look up if there any NM's I could camp out here. Anyway. because my NPC was low on mp, I had to flee from him when he used mighty strikes. He got me so far down I had to zone with both I and the NM at around 1%. I healed full, went back in, and beat him down. He doesn't get his 2hr back again, so it wasn't to hard with my NPC cure IV'ing me. Any melee subbing nin at 75 with NPC out will likely find this easy. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 10:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Testimonials * Solo'ed as 75PLD/WHM. Was minimally challenging rotating Flash and Stoneskin to keep damage down. He stuck me with Silence and paralyze, however, and they both lasted 2-3 minutes despite having Barparalyze up. Once those finally wore though (at 200 HP) Divine Seal + Curve IV took care of everything and he went down easy. * Duo by Lv. 70 if one person can cure. Solo by Lv. 75 with NPC helping, if kited during Mighty Strikes. * Very easily soloed by PLD/DNC, minimal cures needed. * Soloable by SAM/DNC with few issues, though NPC may help against Blaster. * Very easily soloed with NIN75/DNC37. I had happened upon Flauros on the way to the Hover Tank room. Never really posed much of a threat throughout the fight. Blade: Kamu makes him vitually incapable of landing a hit as long as you're keeping shadows up. --Aries73, 28 May 2009 * Soloed 75THF/NIN with some difficulty when/if caught with Paralysis; used Bloody bolts for HP @ 213 Marksmanship. --Alde 04:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) * Soloed 75NIN/DNC with no difficulty; I had happened upon Flauros on the way to the Coffer Key Area. Paralyzed 3 times, took no damage. --Briag 20:31, 06 Aug 2009 * Soloed as level 75 Red Mage - No difficulties at all. While it did score quite a few Critical Hits in a row, it never used Mighty Strikes... Perhaps next time. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75DRK/WHM Lead with buffs stoneskin/blink/dreadspikes ect... actually ended fight with more hp than at start due to Drain II. --*Evasion* 22:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by BST75 with CourierCarrie or any other uncapped jugpet - Mighty Strike must be a myth, killed him ~ 20 and he never used MS... Spawn Position * Spent some time camping NM. PH went down, but NM didn't spawn in room. Ran through the Toramas 2 more times with no NM. Stopped to heal near door at (J-7) and the NM aggroed me from the other side. Spawned on the other side of the door near entrance at (J-7), first Map --Elexaasura 09:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC)